Travellers
by youcanbemypjyamas
Summary: Au: After waking up with no memory of who she is and how she got there, Emily finds herself in the middle of a zombie apocolyspe and much to Naomi's disapproval is accepted into the gang of survivours. How will the gang of gen 2 cope in a zombie infested world? Rated M for violence,gore and (obviously) smut :) Reviews would be appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hi guys, this is something i've wanted to upload for a while, it's pretty much Naomily and the gang in a zombie apocolypse (with a twist). I'm rather scared about this as it's my first time writing a fanfic but hey ho :) Reviews and all that jazz are welcome, I would love to know how I can improve. All errors are mine, thank you to thatotherblogplace (tumblr) for editing and Alice and Qamer (adrenalinejunkieee tumblr) for supporting me, anyway thats enough from me, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, if i did Naomily would have their happily ever after**

Emilys' pov

As I surfaced through the layers of consciousness, the dull throbbing in my head became an ever present pounding. My eyes felt like they were glued shut. A wave of nausea hit me and I let out a groan. As my eyes came into focus I took in my surroundings, I was on my back, staring at a high ceiling. From where I was laying I could see a window in the corner of my eye, it looked dark out. Strange, I don't remember it becoming dark. Where the fuck was I?! That's when I realised I was being watched. My gaze was caught in the hold of two brilliant blue eyes.

'Are you infected?' The voice was ice cold, mirroring the expression in the eyes. My trance was broken and I took in the person stood over me. She had blonde peroxide hair that hung just below her shoulders pale skin and a slender frame.

'I...uh..what?'

'Are. You. Infected. That bandage on your hand, why do you have it'

I looked down and there on my right hand was a bandage, you could see blood begin to seep through. It was recent. Strange I don't remember doing it...

'I...uh... Don't remember'

The blonde turned and gave the boy next to her a concerned look. He looked like he was from an African descent.

'Its too dangerous, she could be infected' the blondes voice was flat and emotionless

' Nai we can't just leave her, she might not be, she can't remember a thing' the boy said in a thick French accent

'Which is another reason why we can't take that risk' she stated. As they kept on arguing about what they were going to do with me I sat myself up. After the world had stopped swimming before my eyes I took in my surroundings. It was pretty clear I couldn't escape from them even if I wanted too. I could barely sit, let alone run. I was sat at the bottom of a stair case which joined onto a corridor. Looking down it I recognised the familiar walls, but I couldn't quite place where I was. The argument was cut short when scuffling was heard at the end of the corridor.'Nai' and the boys head snapped up in attention. Like their ears had been trained to pick up any sound of movement.

'Shit' Nai breathed. I followed their gaze down the corridor. At the end a silhouette had appeared, it appeared to be hunched over and was making weird moaning and grumbling noises. It was clear from here that one of its legs was broken.

'Shit... Shit get up' the boy dragged me up and pushed me down the corridor. They half pushed, half dragged me in the opposite direction. We rounded a corner and more of these people were there. There were about 4 of the things, huddled around one another, shambling awkwardly, milling about as if they were at a loss of what to do. One's head snapped up, it must have sensed us somehow. Half its mouth missing, eyes glazed over by a glossy yellow tinged cloud. It cocked its head as it gazed upon us, regarding us with what could of been curiosity. Then it's upper cheeks twitched into what could only be described as an attempt to smile. But it came across as a menacing snarl.

It let out a load moan and started towards us reaching out its painfully thin arms. Its muscles could be seen under the leathery grey skin, twisting and contorting as if they were having trouble keeping hold of the bone underneath.

'FUCK' Nai pulled be back we started to retreat when we saw more looming up ahead of us.

'What do we do?!' The dark boy gripped a metal pipe which he picked up from the floor.

'Basically' Nai said gripping my hand 'RUN!'

**Thank you for reading, I have actually written quite a few chapters already so i will update them (hopefully) regulary, my tumblr is omg-its-jeff :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow! thank you guys no much! I didn't expect anyone to even read this let alone review, or follow it! Thank you so much, big hugs and kisses to all of you lovely people! Ok so I was originally going to update every Sunday but I can't put it off any longer! I keep telling myself that this update is a treat for myself for getting my results but really its because this week has been torture not updating asdfghjkl. Anyway here is chapter 2, reviews always welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine unfortunatley. Though I have liberty to play with the characters. Teehee**

Emily's pov

And we did. As we ran I tried not to focus on the heat radiating from my hand gripped in hers and tried to focus on not falling over. We ran through the corridors constantly being pursued by the things behind us. I stumbled once or twice before we spotted a store cupboard and dived into it. Tommo braced himself against the door as our attackers hurled themselves against it. Inside the cupboard were shelves stacked full of musical instrument cases, without a word being spoken Nai and I hurriedly stacked them against the door. Suddenly Nai's body went limp and fell backward. Instinctively my arms wrapped themselves around her torso to slow her fall.

'Shit' the boy sighed

'What? What's happened is she ok?' My voice was filled with concern, it felt foreign, odd.

'She's fine, I'll explain everything when we get back to safety' the boy said checking the blondes pulse

'What were those things?' I asked, catching my breath.

'Erm… in the easiest, quickest, most simple term, zombies or walkers as we call them. They're infected, if they bite or scratch you, you turn. If you die, you turn. Aim for the head that seems it's the only way to kill them." The boy was talking faster now his accent making it hard to understand "And for them to stay dead" he added as an afterthought

'I'm Thomas by the way, so glad to meet you' he stuck out his hand. I took it.

'I'm... Fuck' it dawned on me that I had no idea whatsoever, 'I can't remember' I let out a nervous laugh.

'Well...nameless, I'm going to call you Red, after the colour of your hair' he stood up and flung Nai over his shoulder into a fireman's lift.

'We need to get out of here, do you trust me?' he asked

'I don't trust anyone' the words slipped out of my mouth before my brain had time to process them. Thomas nodded and opened the door only to be met with a massive horde of walkers. He slammed the door shut quickly.

'Shit...there's too many of them' his quivering voice betraying his cool exterior.

'No, I can take them, do you trust me?' My voice sounded a lot more confident than I was inside. Tommo let out a bark of laughter.

'Bit of a double standard there Red, you do not trust me, but are asking me to trust you, a girl who can't remember her own name' he eyed me nervously

'I guess I am'

'Just this once Red' Tommo handed me Nai's fire axe and a metal pipe which was sharpened at one point. I opened the door and swung the axe into the skull of the first walker close to me. It lodged itself between the eyes, splitting the top part or the skull in two. Blood spurted from its mouth as it slid from the axe and crumpled on the floor. I rammed the pipe up another ones jaw until the pike had emerged at the top of its head, coated in blood and gunge which i assumed was its brain. . As I swung round it collided with another smashing its skull in. I had their full attention.

I jumped and kicked outwards with both legs, taking two out that were reaching for me. I drove the smaller, pointier part of my axe in one of the walker's eye sockets and broke another's neck with my hands.

'Come on! Which way?!' I shouted back over my shoulder to Thomas.

'Straight on! The main door is over there!'

'I'll clear a path, follow me!' I ran forward, ramming the pipe into a walkers jaw, up into its brain and hitting another in the side of the head, taking it clean off. I ran up a broken table flipping myself over behind two walkers, I grabbed their heads and smashed them together with a sickening crunch. A walker grabbed me, its mouth opening and closing, trying to get a bite. Using all my strength I forced it off me onto the ground and slammed my foot into its skull with a deafening crack. It didn't get up again.

'Red, come on!' I looked to see Thomas standing by the door. I left my defence post and followed him through, shutting the door behind me. The sun glared down on my skin, blinding me. As my eyes adjusted, I saw a white transit van parked a few feet away. Thomas hurried over to it and lay Nai in the back.

'Red, get in and keep an eye on her, I'll drive' I hopped in the back. I turned round to see a walker was attempting to clamber in the van, but couldn't seem to remember how. Taking the opportunity I pulled the door shut with all my might. The door crashed into the obstructing body but didn't lose much momentum and redecorated both inside the van and outside in blood and guts with a nauseating crunch. I wiped the blood from my eyes, smearing the rest on my face and coating my hands. I looked at the red oozing heap of foul smelling flesh that was the remains of the walker and felt a bizarre sense of pleasure. The van lurched into action and in an attempt to stay upright i slipped on the slick substance which now surfaced most of the inside of the van and ended up plunging my already blood matted hair into the pool of remains with a squelch.

***hides behind hands* what did you think? too much gore? not enough? any pointers for improvments? leave your thoughts below :3 Mc_Canny out! *does a gangsta hand signal***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I can't believe how fast this week has gone! ok so I'm terrified about what you'll think to this chapter... I'm just gonna go hide under my covers for the week...**

**Disclaimer: if skins was mine it would be everything naomily and everything would be ok :) **

Emily's POV

I sat on a leather couch in a strange apartment, surrounded by well-thumbed books, an odd stray can of half eaten baked beans and a weapon haphazardly thrown in a corner down the side of an armchair. The small lounge backed onto an open plan kitchen which, unlike the lounge, was clean…too clean. Well I suppose that's what happens when all the non-tinned food runs out, no washing up is required. As I waited for Tommo to reappear from a room down the hall which he had taken Nai into (who was still passed out), I let my mind wander back to the journey in the back of the van from the school which we met in.

The back of the van was full of supplies and makeshift weapons; they had just been on a raid. Nai's head was resting in my lap to stop it from hitting anything as Tommo jerked us around what I can only assume were broken cars and walkers. There was a large thump and a roll of French words shouted from Tommo as he fought for control on the steering wheel. I heard clambered over to the window of the back door to see a body with tyre marks engraved in the side of its head disappearing into the distance. I took time to study Nai from my new position; her brown roots were appearing at the top of platinum blonde strands of hair, her eyes which we now closed, were piercing blue. Her features were delicate yet strong, the slight slope of her nose to the curve of her jaw radiated power and confidence when she was conscious but now looked fragile and vulnerable within the state she was. She was wearing tight vest top and khaki pants with strong looking biker boots. I couldn't help my eyes wonder over the sight before me, noticing everything from the rise and fall of her toned flat stomach to the way her collar bones cast shadows in the dreary light which filled the back of the van…

I was brought back into the present by a dip in the couch next to me, signalling Tommo's return.

'Trying to take it all in?' He lent back, subtly telling me he was comfortable around me so I had no reason for this tensing in my muscles.

'Hmm what? Oh yeah… you could say that' I replied with a small smile. 'So…zombies...' We both laughed, realising the absurdity of the situation we were in.

'Yeah, mad. Anyway you must have questions?' His voice wasn't patronising or harsh but something put me on edge.

'I suppose I do.'

'Ok so first thing to get your head around... Besides the zombies, is the fact that this is a parallel world'

'Come again?'

'A parallel world, you know, like ours but not quite, we don't know how exactly but it seems a few of us from our 'home world' can jump realities into this one..'

'Woah, slow down, how do you know this isn't just our 'home world'?'

'Well for starters our prime minister wasn't Tom Hiddleston and second we've had a few…encounters with our 'other' selves. JJ says it's something to do with the walls of reality breaking down or something, that's the gist of his ramble anyway '

'Ok, so you're telling me that this is a parallel world, over run with zombies, and we can jump to and from this reality to our 'home' one? Wait is that why Nai fainted?' My head was starting to hurt.

'Basically yeah and yes it is, but in our home world, we figured out from scraps of information we could collaborate from each other that… weareincomas'

'Sorry I didn't quite hear that' I'm pretty sure I did but I just wanted to make sure what I had heard was correct.

'We're in comas, we don't really remember that well from alternate realities we are in at the time, if we are hurt in one I think we are hurt in another, so if you die, there's no coming back'

'Oh' well that sucked.

'Yeah… oh and one more thing, when you jump back into this one you wake with a killer hangover'

'Ahhh, ok just to get this right, we are in a parallel world over run by zombies, we can jump in between realities because some jacked up-wibbley-wobbly- timey-wimy thing which gives you a killer headache and makes you pass out. Also you can't really remember the other reality if you're in the other and if you get hurt or die in one it's likely you will in the other. Annnddd we're in comas in our 'home' reality'

'Pretty much yeahhh oh we also have no way of knowing when it's coming'

'Yay!'

Tommo smirked at my sarcasm, 'you get used to it Red '

'How do we get back? Like, do we even know?' Tommo just shook his head, and with that I turned my gaze and looked out upon the wilderness of the city streets below.

***peeks from under covers* did you like? maybe? scared you off... Don't worry I do have a plan so hopefully it won't be too much? until next time! (I could really do with knowing what you think about this new twist and if you have ideas let me know!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so i got like 1 review last week, so i really don't know how you all feel about the whole universe thing, or if anyone is still reading it tbh.. oh well. Anyway sorry for all the short chapters I am working on making them longer :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything :(**

Naomi's pov

I woke up. Pain shot through my body and resided in my head. I sat up only to be hit with the familiar tidal wave of nausea. I squinted as the evening sun hit my face and groaned inaudiably as it caused my head to throb in protest. At least I was back in the apartment we were holding up in, I could recognise that goddam awful pink ceiling anywhere. I hated reality jumps, this one though was particulary bad, I tried to search my foggy brain for any new memories from the other side, I came up blank. Swallowing my uninvited disappointment I let my mind wander back to the first jump, one minute I was in my nice cosy home in bristol with my hippie cliché of a mother and the next I was thrown into a walker ridden world where original survivors of this reality were few and far between. Needless to say i was terrified. With a sigh I swung my legs off the bed, grabbed my knife (after all you can't be too careful) and made my way over to the mirror.

'

Fucking hell' I mumbled looking at my reflection. The darkened skin that circled my eyes was only emphasized by the pastiness of my skin. After I had throughly checked for bites or scrathes and deeming myself clean I tied my hair up in a messy bun and threw on a grey jacket.

'No offence but you look like microwaved shit, ever heard of a shower?!' Katie appeared out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel and heading back in.

'I figured it was busy, oi and don't you use all the water, it's limited!' I shot back at her. We were lucky stumbling across this flat, it had electricity and hot water, which was extremely rare. In the past we often had to rough it out in a freezing labryinth of an office block huddled around a small fire hoping we wouldn't get a suprise visit from some walkers, something as simple as warm water is a luxury for us. I still dont understand how the brain dead pricks don't need water, where the hell did they all come from in the first place?

As I entered the open plan kitchen, I headed straight to the cupboard with all the tinned food. Sweetcorn, chicken soup, baked beans, apricots, sardines, spam, tomato soup, canned tomotos, haggis, iguana food.. wait why was there iguana food? I picked out baked beans and started to eat them. Heating them up was a waste of energy.

'Tommo' I said between mouthfuls of cold bake beans 'we need to go on another raid we are seriously short of...' I was cut short for as I had turned around to look at Tommo on the couch my eyes got anchored to two chocolate brown orbs. 'Good food..' i muttered softly. I felt paralysed, all I could do is drown in their hold. A strange sense of familiarity stirred deep in my gut and it unsettled me. This stranger was dangerous.

'Oh Naomi, this is Red,' My eyebrows furrowed, who? sensing my confusion, he added 'the girl we found on the raid' At Tommo's words I snapped out of my daze and turned on the ice queen. I gave a small nod at the amazing, stunning, beautiful.. I caught myself, I couldn't let myself think like that...at Red and smiled sickly sweet at Tommo.

'Can I have a word Tommo?' I said though my gritted teeth. He sighed, pulling himself off the white leather couch, knowing what was gonna happen.

'Excuse us' I shot sarcastically at the red head. Tommo gave a small apologetic smile to Red and followed me down the hall back towards the rooms.

'What the hell are you thinking?!' I hissed. My hands curled into fists as i tried to rein in my anger.

'Nai, she couldn't even remember her name! I couldn't just leave her!'

'

Oh this just gets better! She doesn't even know her name! She could be a threat! How can we trust her? Hell, she might not even realise she is! She's one more person to look out for, to feed! Do you not remember what happened the last time we took someone in? Mandy, remember her! She almost got us killed' I was shouting now. 'The stupid whore' I muttered as I ran my hand over my hair pushing a few loose strands out of my face.

'

Naomi calm down! I don't think she's a threat, I mean you should have seen her with the walkers! Man she was good. She took out at least 15 with just a metal pipe! And she only found out what they were a few minutes before, if she was a threat, she would have taken us out, I mean you were unconscious and I couldn't have really put up a fight, I was carrying _you_' He said pointedly.

Wow that was impressive. I may not like this new intruder but I'd be damned if i didn't admire her.

'What's going on?' Katie had appeared with a concerned look on her face. Her hair was twisted in a towel turban dressed in one of Effy's long tops. The group never argued.

'Tommo brought a newbie back who can't even remember her own fucking name' I quickly explained

'Are you stupid?! You forgotten Mandy?!' Katie's lisp reappearing the angrier she got.

'Erm guys, I can go if you want, I don't want to cause you any trouble' A husky voice butted in. I spun round at the new voice, it was Red's.

'EMILY?!'

**dun dun duuuuunn, see that little box below, don't be shy, tell me what you think :) Mc_Canny out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Wow thank you so much for all your reviews, it's good to know people are still reading! Seriously I've been grinning like an idiot :) It seems like you all want me to explore this alternative world more so hopefully I won't disappoint, if you have any ideas tell me! I'm always open to suggestions (although i do have an idea of where this is going). This one is slightly longer (don't worry I am working on the length of my others). All mistakes are mine etc on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. Bummer. **

Home reality

Rob and Jenna Fitch walked solemnly down the hospital corridor. The sound of Jenna's shoes clicking against the linoleum floors echoed off the white walls, making the inevitable walk down the corridor seem longer that it already was.

'Poor bastards' Rob muttered as they passed room after room. There were two people to each room, James Cook/Naomi Campbell, Elizabeth Stonem/Pandora moon, Jeremiah Jones/ Freddie Mclair, Thomas Tomone (whose roommate Mandy, had just died) and finally Katie/Emily Fitch. This was the corridor where the 'coma kids', as the media called them, were kept. Each one in a coma, for no apparent reason, all their vital signs were normal but sure enough one after another they slipped into a coma and had not regained consciousness.

'Hey Gina, how is she?' Rob asked, Gina had just emerged from Naomi and Cook's room. She was Naomi's mum but acted as Cooks, as his own mother had fucked off to god knows where after only 2 days.

'Same old, vitals are fine but she won't wake up.' Unshed tears began to well up in her eyes 'I miss her so much'

'I know love' Rob pulled Gina into a tight hug.

Jenna and Rob entered the twin's room. The sound of two heart monitors beeped simultaneously. Both of them just looked like they were sleeping. Settling in her favourite chair, Jenna thought back to the day it all began.

It had started out like any other day, always on the last minute. Jenna was so rushed off her feet she didn't even notice the abnormally quiet morning which was usually filled with the daily arguments between Katie and Emily with the occasional accusation of 'perv' aimed at their little brother James. It was only when she was out the door she realised something was wrong. The feeling of dread intensified with every step she took back towards the girls' room. The silence was broken only by her ragged breaths and the sound of her heart fighting to get out of her rib cage which seemed suddenly all too small. She barged in the room and pulled the curtains apart. Sunlight streamed in. She waited. Hoping to hear the string of verbal abuse come from Katie, usually coupled with throwing whatever she could blindly find at the intruder. She looked at the beds, both of the twins were in bed. They hadn't moved. She knelt down beside Katie's bed and gently shook her.

'Katie... Katie darling wake up' Jenna gently pushed the hair out of Katie's face and scooted over to Emily to try her luck there, Katie was just in an alcohol induced coma again, no need to panic she had told herself. But when Emily didn't wake up she immediately knew something was wrong, fear had taken over her mind and she began to panic. Her voice trembled as she said her name,

'Emily.' Tears began to stream down her face as she got up and screamed for Rob to call an ambulance. The next hour was a blur of phone calls, packing, trying not to break down and medical terms been thrown at her. She was finally able to catch her breath while the twins were having a CT, everything was going to be fine. Maybe if she told herself that enough she would start to believe it. That's when she glanced at the clock, 9 AM. Today was going to be a long one.

Rob looked over at Jenna from his position by the window, she was thinking back to that day, she wore the same pained expression every time. She was absentmindedly stroking Emily's hair which had grown a dull red, not even the evening sun could make it blaze like it once had. He stroked his chin surprised to find stubble there, when had he last shaved? His life was falling apart and he was helpless. Anger burned through his veins, scorching his heart with white hot flames. He grabbed the vase next to Katie's bed and flung it with a feral cry. It smashed on the wall next to Jenna, showering her with jagged snowflakes of glass. She didn't even flinch. That broke his dead heart even more.

'Sorry' he mumbled, grabbed his coat and stalked out the room. Jenna lent back in her chair, sending the glass resting on her to the ground. She picked a rose from its bed of daggers and toyed with it between her thumb and forefinger memorised by how the sun shone through its deep red petals the vein like structures intertwining with each other just like the ones now visible on the twins wrists. She knew to wait until he had calmed down. The bruise on her hip still showed from when he had pushed her away, not wanting to show her that he was broken, except he did it with a little too much force and sent her back into the corner of the kitchen table.

She found Rob half an hour later on one of the benches outside. She squinted through the downpour of rain his body was trembling so violently it could have easily been mistaken for a seziure. A crippling wave of despair tore through her causing her to stagger forward and fall next to him on the bench. Both of them were drenched, hair plastered to their faces, clothes hugged their frozen bodies trying to compensate for the loss of physical contact they become accustomed to.

'I just... seeing them like that...I just...' Robs looked up at her with pained eyes. 'They should be looking down on us not the other way around, I mean what if something happens to them...' His eyes weren't tearful but you could see the agonising pain that rippled from them.

'You have to be strong for them, for me, just have a little faith...' Her teeth were chattering so hard she didn't think the words had got past them.. She had never seen him this way before, an undefined sadness seemed to have fallen about him like a cloud. Jenna couldn't let herself fall into it, no matter how comforting it looked. She had to be brave for all of them. Otherwise there was no way back from that kind of grief.

'Come on lets go back up, they need us more than we need them, you know some people say that people in comas can hear everything around them'

'Really? Because it seems all my prayers fall on deaf ears'

'Well the twins always had selective hearing' the corner of Robs mouth twitched upwards at her words.

'Yeah…they did' with a sigh he pulled himself up and they gently guided each other back into the hospital. Dripping wet and cold with melancholy.

**Ok so guys theres Chapter 5, hoped you liked it! Home reality will always be written in 3rd person and should say at the top there will be more so stay tuned for more Rob, Jenna, Gina and folk :) Drop me a review as you pass by if you feel like it, otherwise see you next week! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know I missed a week, feel free to shoot me. I made you wait even longer for this than you had to so without further ado... the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. Sigh **

Katies pov

I stood there perplexed, time seeming to slow down. I examined her. I may as well be staring at a stranger. She was thinner than the last time I had seen her, her stance was alert and threatening, like an animal when it senses danger. Toned muscles were ready to fight or flight when the time came. Her eyes took in everything and I could tell she had already made note of the different exit locations, should she need to use them. The warmth that had resided there had gone, replaced by something I couldn't quite put my finger on, and suddenly I knew, this wasn't the Emily I once knew.

She was sporting a black eye and multiple cuts and scars across her bare flesh. One of her hands was bandaged, a dark red stain smeared across the bandage, standing out against the white. Her red hair was tied in a ponytail and had faded somewhat. I could see the dry, caked blood clutching on to the strands. It was in dire need of a wash. Her face was bloodied and smeared with mud. From the stench I was sure she had just fought an intense battle. But even with all the changes I knew it was her. It was my twin. It was Emily.

_My _Emily.

She had survived for 3 months in a zombie apocalypse. For a moment, I felt paralysed from the shock of this realisation. She always had been a badass. I was completely in awe. I slowly started towards her, careful not to startle her, or myself, for that matter. My heart thumping in my chest as loud as a piercing gun shot, every emotion under the sun running through my head at several hundred miles per hour. It couldn't be 3 months, could it? No one could survive that long on their own. Had she been alone? As I neared her I opened my mouth to say something, anything. But as I closed it again, the tidal wave of anger that had been building up, hit me.

I slapped her.

Where my brain had failed before to comprehend words, was now in overdrive.

'WHAT THE FUCK! YOU, FUCKING LEFT ME! AND NOW, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO WALK INTO MY LIFE AGAIN! AFTER 3 MONTHS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!' Tears had started to fall, but I was too angry to care.

'Katie...' Naomi started.

'No Naomi, I want to know what this BITCH has to say for herself.' I rounded on Emily giving her the best death stare I could muster. To my surprise, I was met with one in return.

'Who the fuck are you' Emily's voice was flat, cold. Her shoulders had squared and she drew herself to her full height, it wasn't much but she suddenly seemed extremely dangerous. Her face was a carefully constructed mask, I wasn't sure even Effy could see what lurked behind it.

'I'M KATIE FUCKING FITCH! YOUR TWIN SISTER!' I exploded, I couldn't believe this. In the corner of my eye I saw Naomi shift, getting ready to defuse the storm that was brewing. I sensed Tommo take a protective stance, it was now the pack against a threat, but if it came to a fight, I'm not sure who would win. This only added to the fire of hate that was burning in the pit of my stomach.

I thought back to the last day we had together...

_I looked over at her, she was packing essentials, humming while she did so. The candle light flickered across her face sending shadows jumping over her features. In that moment I was reminded of a warrior getting ready for battle, though she lacked a certain hardened exterior. Emily always wore her heart on her sleeve along with all of her emotions. I knew she was itching to get out of the building but respecting my fears and doubts that lay outside the temporary walls of this building that had become our fortress she had let us stay. Emily was always the brave one, the one that thrived in situations that required spontaneous actions. I was better at the planning and logistics part of surviving. _

_'We go at sunrise tomorrow, that way we have the whole day to travel and find a new place' Emily moved over to me and took my hand in hers. 'Katie, I'm scared too, but we came into this world kicking and screaming together we will end that way as well. Tonight though, get some sleep; we have a big day tomorrow.' She gave me a small smile 'Plus I can't protect your ass if I can't keep my eyes open' she chuckled. I didn't mind that Emily could see behind my 'Katie fucking Fitch' facade, I lay down beside her and held her, I knew she hated sleeping alone. We had encountered being woken by the screams of the others trying to fight off a walker in the pitch black, trying to rid their limbs of sleep and fight while their brain tried desperately to convince them it was a dream, even though it wasn't. _

The vivid memory caused me to lose full control of my body. I shoved her. Hard.

What happened next was like time itself slowed down. I could analyse every second of it over and over again, almost as if I was listening to a stuck vinyl record. Surprise flashed across her features as she stumbled back and lost her balance. But as soon as she recognised that she was falling, she twisted her body, like a cat, so she was facing down, bracing and ready to hit the floor. Except, her cat-like reflexes were too slow, and she hadn't considered the fact that there was a glass coffee table under her.

She hit the table with full force.

Emily hadn't even had the time to acknowledge it was there before her head plunged through the glass, causing it to shatter on impact and sent crystalline shards scattering across the floor. Her body thumped onto the ground. A primal scream sounded from the apartment. I think it was from me. Her face was pouring blood from various cuts. A deep jagged one decorated her face that started just above her right eyebrow and ended somewhere beneath her jawline. But more pressing, was the fact that her left shoulder was impaled on one of the metal legs of the table.

There was a blur of movement, strong arms wrapped themselves around me, catching me as my knees gave out. All noise stopped but I could feel the guttural screams vibrate through my chest. There was shouting and everyone was moving, I think someone was trying to drag me away, but my body wouldn't respond. I was only straining to be released from the agonising anxiety that ran through every nerve cell of my very being.

All I could see was Emily's broken body and an ugly metal leg protruding from her shoulder, slick in her blood. The image seeped into the pores of my skin and lodged there, twisting around the very fibre of my being. This memory would never let me out of the shackles of its hold. A pool of blood had started to expand from where she lay, creeping ever slowly towards me.

Oh god...

I had killed her.

**Hope you like it! Thank you to Sam and Eloise for helping me to edit this and make it longer, I love you both! And of course thank you to the readers, you're awesome and in the words of Naomi.. Stay alive! I will find you! In the mean time drop us a review? Thanking you kindly :) Until next week, TTFN.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I promise I shall try and be more regular with updates. I found this chapter fun to write, Jenna is an interesting character to get behind. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much I had writting it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins**

Jennas pov - home reality

The beeping of heart monitors drifted through the layers of sleep. I was currently in a state of limbo, neither asleep or awake, floating on the brink of consciousness, never being pulled under but never surfacing for air. I felt my body stir and I was soon encased by a pillar of strength and warmth. It was him. It was my Rob. The shift of my body caused me to start my ascent through the layers of consciousness. I didn't want to leave my state of limbo, I was happy here, so far down in the planes of sub-consciousness that even the tragedy of reality couldn't penetrate the bubble of denial I had created. I stirred and reluctantly opened my eyes, t I was cradled against Rob in the chair, shielded from the harsh clinical white light that emitted from the overhead lights. Safe from the image of my girls that I had to see every time I looked at them. Tubes were strapped into their mouths, which forced air into their lungs creating the rise and fall of their chests to be staccato and unnatural. Various wires stuck out from them like a piece of modern living art. Even the memory caused bile to rise in my throat. I looked up at him to calm myself down.

'Hiya love' his voice soft and reassuring

'Hey you' that was all that needed to be said, we just sat there content, him stroking my hair while I buried even further into his chest which rose and fell against my cheek. I could feel rather than hear his strong constant heart beat reminding me of the countless lazy Sunday mornings we used to enjoy before the twins came along.

The noises of the room played out like a symphony. The beeping of the heart monitors, the click and rush of air from the oxygen machines. The hum of air conditioning accompanied the muted sounds of the world outside. They all joined together and created the haunted theme tune of my life.

That's how Doctor Shepherd and a few of the accompanying residents found us, cuddled together, listening to life go by while we were stuck in a rut. My thoughts flashed guiltily to James, he was coping as well as expected and visited us when he could, but school kept him busy most days. Luckily Gordon was proving to be a good friend, even if every second word he used was rude.

Dr Shepherd was a handsome man in his late 30's with a kind face and a head of hair to die for. If Katie was awake she would have been drooling and after him in a heartbeat. Emily however would have had her eye on the Latina that watched from the back of the group, Dr Torres or something. She was rather pretty. The thought made a small smile appear on my lips, a rare thing to come by these days. I hated how I couldn't apologise to Emily for the way I handled her sexuality, I didn't care or at least not any more.

'Good morning Mr and Mrs Fitch, just rounds, you know the drill.' His voice had a soft quality to it, as if not to spook us or scare us away.

'Yang you're up', a young woman from an Asian decent took Katie and Emily's charts, but when she spoke her accent was American.

'This is Katie and Emily Fitch, both of whom were admitted after being comatosed for no apparent reason. On admission MRI's, CAT scans and CT's were done along with bloods, however they were all clear, various other tests were done, all of which were fine. Vitals are stable and have been since admission. Because these are mystery cases daily bloods and vitals are taken and routine check-ups are performed twice a day. Today...' Yang looks at the monitor and then to the chart in her hands 'Katie's heart is beating a little faster than it should but all other vitals are fine and she's stable for now, so we'll do the usual bloods and keep an eye on her.' Yang looks to Dr Shepherd to see if she's covered everything and he nods his head. Anxiety quickly starts to fill my veins and my body begins tense. Rob notices my anxiety and asks

'What do you mean a little fast?' His voice was calm, steady, but I could hear the concern behind it. His hand starts to absentmindedly play with my hair, to try calm us both down.

'It means her heart is beating a little too fast for our liking but she's still stable. It's like she's just done some exercise or is anxious, nothing to worry about'. Dr Shepherd answered and flashed a flawless smile our way. I'm sure he meant it to be reassuring but all it did was add fuel to the butterflies in my stomach, which wasn't helped by the fact that he whispered something in Dr Yang's ear after scanning the charts. I decided my nerves were too shot to handle any more stress so let it slide. For now.

'How are the others? I asked, ever since Mandy had died I had started to pay more attention to the others, in case there were any red flags that came up so we knew what to look for, there were none.

'Miss Fitch...'

'Please call me Jenna'

'Jenna' Dr Shepherd started ' you know that's confidential, family members only'

'Please they are practically family now.' It was true; all the parents knew and supported each other. If a parent couldn't make it the others kept an eye on their child, there was always at least one parent of the 'coma kids' on the ward at all times.

'I can't go into details, but I will say there is no need for concern.' Dr Shepherd was the main doctor on this ward and knew what a tight knit group of parents they had become, his heart went out to them. It was the least he could do to reassure them that everyone was ok.

A continual beep split across the room. Everyone's head snapped to Katie's monitor, but she was fine. Because it wasn't Katie.

It was Emily. And she was coding.


End file.
